Blind Love
by crazygirlalert
Summary: Set at the start of Twilight. Bella is blind, so what happens when she and Edward fall in love and then she's taken away? The Cullens are vamps and Bella is human
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1**

_A/C: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me, but don't be afraid to tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters used in this story; I only own the characters I have made up._

**Bella POV**

I sat on the plane listening to the music on my iPod. Mum had put new music on here on my request as my computer had already been packed up when I asked her.

I had to give her step by step instructions about how to get the music and put it on the iPod.

Not easy when you're blind and don't know which buttons she needs to press. I usually just tell my computer what to do and it does it.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; I took out one earphone and heard the voice of the nice flight attendant who had helped me onto the plane.

"We're getting ready to land now, you need to put your seatbelt on," she said, "do you need any help?" she asked me kindly.

"No thank you," I said, smiling in the direction of her voice.

Some people were so nice I thought to myself as I unfolded my cane. The plane hit the ground and slowly shuddered to a halt.

I heard clicks as people undid their seatbelts, so I undid mine and got up. I stumbled and bumped into someone, ice cold arms steadied me and I apologised and said thanks gratefully, but the person was already gone.

I shook my head and put my cane onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" the flight attendant asked me taking my arm and guiding me off the plane. I smiled and nodded. "Some people are so rude," she muttered sounding annoyed, "he could have at least asked if you were ok."

I smiled, "the eyes tend to freak people out a little," I explained to her, "my glasses slipped down, he would have been able to see them."

"Bella, over here," I heard a voice call out.

"That's my dad," I said to the flight attendant, "thanks," I said awkwardly.

"It's ok," she said as my dad hugged me and took my arm. "It was nice meeting you," she said.

I lay my head on my pillow that night with a sigh of relief; it had been such a long day. Of course we had problems finding my bag and then when we got outside it was raining.

For some reason though while the other events of the day blurred in my sleep clogged mind, one event stood out. The ice cold arms that had caught me as I fell.

They had been unusually cold, and when someone saved you from falling flat on your face, didn't they usually wait for you to say thank you? I sighed and tried to put the thoughts out of my head.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I swear I heard someone humming a lullaby.

_So people please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 2**

_A/C: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it gave me a lot of encouragement._

_Disclaimer: __I own none of the twilight characters used in this story; I only own the characters I have made up._

**Edward POV**

I was flying home after visiting the Denali clan and seeing Tanya. As usual she had been a little overbearing, Eddy this, and Eddy that.

No matter how many times I have asked her not to call me Eddy, she still does.

The plane came down onto the ground and shuddered to a halt. I took off my seatbelt and got up.

Suddenly the girl across the aisle fell, straight into my arms. I gasped quietly as I caught her.

The scent, it was irresistible. It took every ounce of effort I had not to take her now and run.

I steadied her as quickly as I could and then ran. "Sorry, thanks" I heard her mumble as I ran, but I had to keep going, I couldn't turn back.

I tried to hear the girl's thoughts as I ran away, but I couldn't. At the time I thought it was odd, but not odd enough to stop running.

I heard the startled thoughts of the flight attendant as I ran past her. _Gee he could have at least asked if she was alright,_ she thought.

I ran off the plane and into the airport. People from a lot of places used this airport, not just Forks, I thought to myself irritably. I would probably never even see the girl again.

I could follow her. It would be easy, I saw her eyes. She was blind. She wouldn't be able to see me, I'd sneak into her room tonight and take her away, and then I could kill her and enjoy her at my leisure.

I started walking out of the airport and then saw the girl with Chief Swan. Good, knowing where she lives is going to make it easier tonight.

I got out of the airport and Carlisle was waiting there for me, I walked over and got into the car.

I suddenly felt guilty, what I was planning for tonight was going to really disappoint Carlisle and probably make us have to move.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and made small talk with Carlisle.

I jumped up to her bedroom window that night, and opened the window. It creaked as I opened it, and I stopped.

Then I realised that she wasn't in the room, I could hear the TV on downstairs and the shower running.

I opened the window completely and jumped into the room. I stood in front of the cupboard and waited for the girl to come into her room.

_I wonder if Bella needs any help getting ready for bed, _I heard Chief Swan think.

So that was her name, Bella. I heard the shower stop and heard Bella get dressed then call out to father.

"I'm going to bed now Ch…Dad, goodnight" she called down the stairs. A goodnight drifted up the stairs as she walked into the room.

I tried to hear her thoughts again, curious, but I still couldn't hear them. I was getting frustrated, I shouldn't be so upset that I couldn't hear this specific girls thoughts.

She didn't turn on the light obviously, but I could see her fine anyway. She walked over to the bed, almost tripping over the heater on the way.

She lay down and turned over a few times. She looked restless and troubled. I chastised myself; I was starting to get fascinated by her.

I began humming a lullaby that would be too soft for her human ears to pick up, to calm myself down.

She drifted off to sleep. I walked silently over to her bed, I looked down at her. That was when I noticed something; she was beautiful, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

I turned away from her, trying to get a breath of fresh air, that wasn't tainted by her tantalising scent. It was almost impossible to resist, but in one moment my whole plan had gone to ruins, I couldn't kill her.

She looked so sweet and helpless lying there asleep. For some strange infuriating reason all I wanted to do was protect her.

She was curled up on her side in a ball. She looked cold so I slipped out the door of her room and into the hallway beyond.

I could still hear the TV going downstairs; I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard in the hall and took it back to her. I pulled the covers up on her and gently spread the blanket over her.

She wouldn't notice it in the morning, hopefully. I jumped out of the window and closed it and jumped down onto the ground.

I smelt something, my mind was still so filled with Bella's scent though that I almost didn't recognise it.

Then I saw a vision in Alice's mind. It was Bella and I sitting in the sun, both sparkling, both vampires. I recoiled immediately, and it was followed by another image of me standing over Bella's dead body.

I gasped and another image flooded into my head, Bella was cradled in my arms, sleeping, her hair grey and she smiled and murmured, love you Edward.

I looked straight at Alice and she smiled encouragingly. "If you're going to be spending a lot of time around her, we'd better go hunting," she said.

I nodded and we ran away together, Alice giving me the strength I needed to not hurt Bella, but what would happen if Alice wasn't there?

_Sorry, I know that this was a little bit of a boring chapter, but it was just to explain Edwards's feelings towards Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school's been pretty hectic. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like the next chapter, it took a while to write._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters used in this story; I only own the characters I have made up._

**Bella POV**

I got up the next morning to the insistent drumming of rain on the roof. The blankets on me felt heavier for some reason, I felt them and realised that there was an extra blanket on my bed.

Charlie must have put it on me during the night, I blushed at the thought. Mum never did things like that for me.

It wasn't that she didn't care; it was just that she didn't think of things like that. I mean she loves me and all she's just a little childish sometimes.

I got out of bed and walked around my room, trailing one hand against the wall and keeping one hand stretched out in front of me.

Charlie had shown me where everything was last night but I still didn't know the room very well. My hand bumped into something, I was fairly sure it was my wardrobe.

I felt it and yes, it was my wardrobe. I found and opened my draws and my cupboard and finally managed to pull out a shirt and jeans. I got dressed and stumbled into the bathroom.

After brushing my hair and teeth, I attempted the stairs. I almost fell; the only reason I didn't was because Charlie saw me and caught me before I fell.

He helped me down the stairs and told me that people were coming in today to install a banister for the stairs.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said to me, "but I can't drive you to school today. However I've found someone who can. His name is Edward Cullen, he's in all of your classes and he's offered to help you out at school."

Great, I thought to myself now I'm a charity case. I heard a light knock at the door, which would be Edward I suppose.

I wonder what he was like, did he volunteer for this or get volunteered. I've learnt over the years that that makes a big difference.

I heard Charlie open the door. "Hi Charlie," I heard an exuberant _female _voice say. "Sorry  
Charlie, I couldn't restrain her, you know how she gets with new people," I heard an apologetic male voice say.

That was probably Edward, but who was the girl? "It's alright, I probably should have expected Alice to come too," he said laughing. "Why don't you two come in and meet Bella?" he asked.

"Alright," I heard the male voice say. For some reason it brought a tune to my mind. I tried to remember where I had heard it before.

I didn't hear the footsteps, strangely. Suddenly a voice in front of me said, "Hi Bella, my name is Alice. This is Edward my brother," she said, obviously motioning somewhere forgetting that I couldn't see.

Her voice was beautiful, like tinkling. Then I felt someone else in front of me, why were these people so quiet?

"Hello Bella," another beautiful, velvet like voice said to me, "as Alice has already told you, my name is Edward. I'll take you to and from school and help you while we're there."

"Thanks," I said finally able to get a word in. "Bella," Alice said, "do you realise that what you're wearing is completely mismatched."

I looked towards her confused, "my mum usually picked out my clothes for me," I admitted. Suddenly I felt a freezing cold hand grab mine and start dragging me toward the stairs.

"Alice," I heard Edward say in exasperation, "Leave the poor girl alone." I looked back towards Charlie and Edward with a helpless look on my face.

"I'm just going to put some decent clothes on her," Alice said innocently. I groaned as Alice led me up the stairs. "Alice," I said in what I hoped was a firm voice, "no makeup."

Alice sighed, "OK," she said sufferingly. "Which one's your room?" she asked me. "First door on the left," I told her. She led me in and sat me down on the bed.

I heard her pulling out clothes. "Here," she said finally and threw some clothes at me. "I'll wait outside while you get changed." I felt the clothes, trying to work out what they were.

She'd given me my only skirt, "Alice, I am not wearing the skirt," I screeched. "Humph, I was expecting that," I heard her say. "Fine, keep your jeans on, but put on the shirt," she called out.

"And hurry or we're going to be late for school," she called. "Ok, ok," I muttered. I felt the shirt, it was decent, and so I quickly changed into it.

I came out of my room and bumped into Alice, "come on," she said to me. "Edward's waiting for us." We walked downstairs and she led me over to Charlie.

Charlie hugged me, "Bye Bells," he said, "I'll see you this afternoon." "Bye dad," I said, mum said I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my back leading me out the front door and out to his car. I heard Alice get into the car.

Edward opened the door for me and helped me into the car. I put on my seatbelt and heard Edward get in the other side.

I thanked Edward for offering to help me around school and he just laughed and said it was his pleasure. I guess this means he volunteered, I hope.

Once we got to school, it can't have been very far away; Edward once again wrapped his arm around my back and led me to the office.

Once we got the forms we needed from the office and my timetable he told me that we had both been excused from gym. I was happy about this as I had never done gym before and never wanted to do it.

Edward then took me to my locker. He opened it for me and explained that he had put my special brail textbooks and brail machine in here for me yesterday.

He took out the books I would need for my first subjects along with my brail machine and led me to our first class via his locker. Once he had explained who I was to the teacher, we went and sat down.

The first class was English and the teacher came and handed me a reading list which Edward read out to me and a brail copy of Othello. I had already read it and had my own copy, but I took it anyway.

The class passed without incident, although because of my better than average hearing, I could hear the class muttering around me.

As we walked out of English, I heard a high nasally voice whisper behind me, "Is that her, how did she get Edward Cullen to help her I mean she's blind."

"I heard he was forced to by his father," another voice said, laughingly. I heard Edward swear almost silently under his breath.

He led me to our next class. "Bella," he said as we walked, "you know that what those girls said back there isn't true, right? I volunteered to help you."

"Whatever Edward, I've heard it all before," I said scathingly to him. I wasn't really entirely sure why I was being so cruel to him. It wasn't really his fault after all, who would want to help the blind girl?

Government and Trigonometry passed without incident. Edward then informed me that Spanish was out next subject. He noticed the slightly worried look on my face.

"What's wrong," he asked me, obviously thinking that I was still worried about what the girls had said before. "Um, I can't speak Spanish … at all," I admitted.

He laughed and I could feel his arm around my back shaking with his laughter. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked him indignantly.

"Because I speak Spanish fluently, so you don't really need to worry. I'll help you," he said, still chuckling. "I can come over this afternoon and help you with your Spanish if you like."

"I can also help you with your Trig, I noticed you were having a little trouble with it," he offered. I felt myself blush at the thought of him coming to my house.

For some reason I was strangely attracted to him. It was just a crush, just a little crush. I realised then that he was waiting for an answer.

"Um, sure ok, thanks, I'd really appreciate that," I stammered out. He must think I was crazy or something. He laughed and I heard a decrease in noise which was us entering the classroom.

Throughout Spanish Edward translated what the teacher was saying for me. She spoke in Spanish, obviously. My mind wasn't really occupied with Spanish though.

Throughout the class my thoughts kept drifting to the horror that awaited me, lunch. The only people I knew were Alice and Edward. I wasn't looking forward to that particular experience.

_Sorry guys, I know that wasn't a very good place to end it, but it was getting too long and I really just wanted to publish something. Hope you all enjoy and I'll try and update sooner this time._


End file.
